Transformers Tragedy Series book 1: The secret of the tresure
by BlueStar19
Summary: A treasure is hidden on Jungle Planet and Megatron craves for its power. What happens when the Autobots refuse to give up its location that they gained from their new allies. Who told Megatron of this treasure? Read and find out. This is an awesome series.
1. The secret is out

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Ok so this is the first Transformers book series and any Transformers books I have ever written. I just thought that I would share it with everyone. I made the first book in 7th grade, last year, for a children's book. Instead of Crookedtooth, there was my teacher Miss Mortensen. There is about 7-9 books. It is really good if you love tragedy, torture, family, comfort, and death. If you don't like, then please don't read. Use your imagination for my characters. I don't know what I should have them look like. Warning: death, torture, and violence. Enjoy.

Versions of Transformers

Megatron, Soundwave, Knock Out, Breakdown, Lazerbeak, Bumblebee- Prime

Bulkhead, Hot Shot- Energon

Starscream, Jetfire, Red Alert- Armada

Any other is G1 and my own universe. Please use your imagination.

Once, there was a time of peace, but that didn't last for long. There was a space pirate ship. The captain was called Blackbeards, his son Bellybon, and their cat Fishy Whiskers. They were on a mission; a mission to save the universe from the evilness of Crookedtooth the wizard. Crookedtooth wanted a treasure with powers to make anything happen.

This was the beginning of the war between two friends. Only Blackbeards and Fishy Whiskers know where the treasure is located until Bellybon's 14th birthday; then he learned where it was. It was on a planet called Jungle Planet between two pillars 2 miles north of the middle of the equator. Part of it was in Fishy Whiskers' collar. The pirates landed on a planet called Earth. Crookedtooth followed closely.

"How am I supposed to find them on this planet of dirt?" said Crookedtooth to himself. "I know I will just follow the trail of pixie dust left behind."

In a country called Canada, the two pirates and their cat was looking around. Blackbeards whispered something to Fishy Whiskers. Bellybon asked what was up.

"I am too old for adventures like this," his father answered.

"But father, yer only thirty-five," said Bellybon.

"Look, yer better find the bootie before the evilness gets to it," said Blackbeards petting Fishy Whiskers.

"Fine, come on matey, I mean Fishy Whiskers old boy," said Bellybon.

"Meow," said Fishy Whiskers.

Crookedtooth spotted the pirate ship leaving Earth. For two years, he has been chasing the two pirates until they landed on a planet made of metal called Cybertron. This is the home of two robot races. There was the Autobots; keepers of peace, and the Decepticons; destroyers for power.

The Autobots went to investigate the crash site. The leader Optimus Prime, his first-in-command Jazz, and his second-in-command Hot Shot went over to the scout, Bumblebee who was waiting for his leader. He was with Cliffjumper, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mainframe, and other Autobots.

Bellybon and Fishy Whiskers came out the wrecked ship. When he saw them, he took out his blaster gun and aimed right for Optimus Prime's Spark.

"Do not be afraid, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. We are here to help," said Optimus Prime. "These are Jazz, Hot Shot, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mainframe, Red Alert, Jetfire, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead."

"I am Bellybon and this is me cat Fishy Whiskers. We're on a mission to find me father's treasure of great power. It is on one of these here planets called Jungle Planet, 2 miles north of the middle of the equator between the two pillars," Bellybon said while getting rid of the hologram of the crash site.

Just then, Crookedtooth appeared and captured Optimus in electrical Energon chains. Then Crookedtooth and Optimus Prime disappeared away in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, where did Optimus go?" asked Hot Shot when the smoke cleared.

"He has been captured by the most evil scallywag there is. Crookedtooth the wizard, and my old magic teacher. He probably thinks that your leader knows where I'll be going," answered Bellybon surprised by the attack

"But he does," said Jazz afraid that his leader might perish.

Crookedtooth and his prisoner, Optimus Prime, hid in an abandoned laboratory. He tied Optimus down with more Energon chains.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Optimus in pain as the electric Energon chains dug into his metal sk

"I want you to tell me where Bellybon and his cat are so that I can get the location to where the treasure of power is, and take control of the universe," said Crookedtooth excitedly while hooking shockers onto Optimus's body. "Unless you know where it is. I also promised Megatron half of the treasure."

"How do you know Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons?" questioned Optimus in surprise and shock.

"I met him when I first arrived looking for Bellybon and Fishy Whiskers," began Crookedtooth. "I ran into Megatron and his Decepticons in a tower. He was going to terminate me before I made a promise to him: half of the treasure."

Just then, Megatron, a silver and purple colored bot with a blaster cannon and a sword on his right arm, entered the room. Following him was two jet Transformers, Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command, and Soundwave, first-in-command.

"Ah, well done my friend. Not the Autobot that I was hoping for, but he will do just fine," said Megatron with an evil laugh.

"I'm just doing my job, Megatron sir. I decided to capture their leader instead of Hot Shot," said Crookedtooth.

"Then shall we proceed with the operation?" asked Starscream looking at the helpless Optimus Prime.

Crookedtooth just nodded and stepped forward, raising his hands. Then, he shot lighting out of his fingers, hitting the shockers. It brought a powerful shock of 1,000 volts to Optimus, making him shout out in pain.

"Maybe we should bring a more powerful shock of 10,000 volts," suggested Starscream to Megatron.

He nodded in agreement and Crookedtooth did as requested. Once again, Optimus shouted out in pain. Megatron just laughed. He went over to Optimus Prime.

"How do you feel 'Mighty' Optimus Prime, and they said that it couldn't be done; that you couldn't be held prisoner, but they were wrong," said Megatron in triumph, holding Optimus by his throat.

"You will never defeat me, as long as there is Energon flowing through me and a Spark in my chest," said Optimus weakly.

"We can always arrange that Prime," said Starscream grabbing an Energon knife, and walking toward Optimus.

"Starscream, we need him alive to convince the Autobots," said Soundwave replaying what Megatron had said back at base.

"Soundwave is correct Starscream," said Megatron. "Release Optimus, but keep him chained."

They headed toward Autobot City with Optimus Prime's hands shackled to the sides of his torso. All of the Autobots were in the Meeting Hall, planning on how they were going to free their leader. Megatron burst through the doors with Optimus close by. Starscream and Soundwave followed and took the chains off of Optimus, but held him in a tight grasp. Crookedtooth appeared shortly after they stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hand over the location of the treasure, or watch your 'Mighty' leader perish before your very optics," threatened Megatron in an evil way.

Bellybon stepped forward holding Fishy Whiskers.

"The treasure is on Pluto, located at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, at the very center," he said.

"Good," said Megatron. "Decepticons, follow my lead. We're going to Pluto to cease the treasure."

Megatron grabs his nemesis by the back of the neck, and pushes Optimus forward, blasting his Spark Chamber in the process.

"So long Prime, hope you survive… not," yelled Starscream blasting Optimus too.

"Optimus, no, you'll pay you monsters!" shouted Ironhide blasting at Megatron and Starscream.

He turned around and knelt beside Optimus's motionless body.

"Optimus, can you hear me sir. Please respond," pleaded Ironhide. Still Optimus wouldn't move. "Quickly Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert, get him to Sick Bay."

Ratchet transformed and told Wheeljack and Red Alert to load Optimus into him. They quickly drove away to Sick Bay. Jazz, Hot Shot, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Ironhide, Mainframe, and the other Autobots followed them.

At Sick Bay, Ratchet and the other two medics started working to save Optimus. The others watched the three of them work. Bellybon and Fishy Whiskers came running in a few minutes later.

"What's his condition?" asked Bellybon.

"Not good. If we don't get some parts replaced soon, he will perish," said Red Alert in a worried voice.

A/N: A Cliffjumper. I'll have more up very shortly.


	2. So close to death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter. Characters on first chapter. This is where it gets a bit intense. Warnings are on first chapter. There will be death in this one.

Back on Pluto, Crookedtooth and the Decepticons worked toward the center of the small ice planet. Suddenly, Crookedtooth's eyes lit up.

"The treasure isn't here," he yelled to Megatron.

"What! They must have tricked us to get Optimus. Quickly, teleport us back to Cybertron," shouted Megatron back to Crookedtooth.

He nodded and in a nanosecond, they were back on Cybertron in front of the Sick Bay. They went inside and spotted Optimus Prime. Bellybon noticed them and shot Thundercracker and Skywarp in the stomach. Jetfire looked to see what was wrong.

"Decepticons, Autobots we must protect Optimus at all costs!" shouted Jetfire to the other Autobots.

They got into battle formation and starting firing. One of Soundwave's minions, Lazerbeak, came out and fired at Optimus Prime's body, missing him. Then, he fired five missals. Three of them hit Optimus, causing a chain reaction. The other two hit Red Alert in his right leg.

"Decepticons retreat, we are finished here," yelled Megatron over the sound of guns firing.

"We did it, Prime is finally safe at last," said a comrade that followed the Decepticons into Sick Bay.

"Kup, it's about time that you showed up," said Blurr, the other Autobot that followed the others to Sick Bay. He was also the one that brought Bellybon and Fishy Whiskers.

"I'm afraid that we are losing him faster Kup. Lazerbeak's missals did some heavy damage to Optimus' circuitry and Spark Chamber, causing a chain reaction. So, we need some Energon quickly before Prime perishes," said Ratchet in a worried and urgent tone.

"Got it, I will go because I am the fastest thing on wheels. Please let me go, please, please, please," pleaded Blurr.

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet and nodded 'yes' to Blurr. Off he went to the Storage Unit ten miles away to get some Energon cubes. In two minutes, Blurr was back.

"Quickly, Optimus Prime only has half a megacycle before he slips away," said Red Alert in an urgent tone while taking the Energon.

Meanwhile, Crookedtooth, Megatron, and Starscream are making a plan to attack the Autobots.

"I know, how about once Optimus recovers, that is if he still lives, we kidnap him again and make him one of us permanently," suggested Starscream.

"That can work. I do have that kind of power," said Megatron impressed by the idea. "Yes, we will do that, but how are we going to lure him once he has recovered. I know, Crookedtooth, I want you to capture the one called Kup. He will lure Optimus into a trap. That's when we strike. Then I shall turn Optimus into a Decepticon. He will say that he shall remain an Autobot, but that can't save him."

"Will do my Lord, but where will I put our prisoner once I have him?" asked Crookedtooth.

"Bring him three miles south of this place. That is where the Sacrifice Stand is. Tie him up to the pole tightly. Breakdown, Knock Out, Soundwave, Starscream, and I will be waiting there for your arrival unless you get there first," said Megatron.

Crookedtooth teleported and in three seconds flat, he was inside of the Sick Bay. He saw Kup and captured him the way that he did with Optimus. He also checked on Optimus's condition and teleported in three seconds to the Sacrifice Stand. He tied Kup up to the pole and waited for the others.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" asked Kup in surprise.

Crookedtooth didn't answer. Megatron and the other Decepticons appeared shortly. Starscream looked at Kup and chuckled. Knock Out took hold of Kup's throat to examine him.

"Megatron sir, Optimus has almost recovered. He is connected to life-support and wires. I heard that he will be fully recovered in about 10 deca-cycles," reported Crookedtooth.

"Then we must wait until the moment is just right," said Knock Out.

Slowly, time passed for the Autobots. On the tenth and final day, Optimus woke up from stasis lock. Everybody let out a breath of relief. Wheelie noticed that Kup was gone.

"Hey where did Kup go, Blurr? He seems to have gone somewhere like a pup," he said to Blurr.

"What, Kup is gone, how can he be gone? He was here nine days ago." said Blurr. Out of nowhere, a hologram of Megatron appeared facing Optimus.

"Prime, I see that you have recovered, but never mind that. If you want to see your comrade Kup again, come to the Sacrifice Stand in three days or else, you will never see him again except for his remains," threatened Megatron with Kup right next to him. Kup was leaking Energon and was badly beaten up.

"I have to go," said Optimus once the hologram disappeared.

"No Optimus, you are in no condition to go face Megatron. Besides what if it is a trap?" asked Bumblebee. "You just recovered from your last encounter. What if he kills you? Then what will we do without you here to lead us? We already about lost you once."

"Then I will have to make that sacrifice if necessary to free Kup. I will not allow any Autobot or living thing to be injured or killed for any reason," said Optimus.

Two and a half days passed when Optimus was ready and started toward the Sacrifice Stand. He knew that he had to do this. Earlier that day, Bellybon had told Optimus to be careful.

Half an hour later from Sick Bay, he reached the Sacrifice Stand. There was Autobot bodies everywhere. At the top he saw Kup. Megatron was in front of him with his sword in Kup's stomach. Optimus began to go to the top of the stairs. Once there, a power-charged net of electricity covered Optimus.

"Sir, we have Optimus," said Breakdown.

"Good, put him on the stand, then we can proceed with our plan," said Megatron taking his sword out of Kup.

"Prime you can't…. let them do this… going to….," started Kup.

"Silence you fool," said Starscream driving an Energon knife through Kup's torso.

Breakdown took the electricity off of Optimus and put him on the stand. He chained him down by his wrists and legs. Megatron went over to Optimus.

"Where is the location of the treasure Prime? I know that you know, now tell me or watch Kup die," said Megatron having Starscream take it out, and putting it through Kup's Spark and twisting the knife making him scream out in pain.

"It is on the Jungle Planet 2 miles north of the middle of the equator between the two pillars, now release Kup," said Optimus.

"Not until the change has been done," said Knock Out.

Megatron drove his sword into Optimus' stomach instead. He screamed out in pain, and Megatron just laughed. A sphere of pure white electricity formed in Megatron's hand.

"How about you turn to the Decepticon team," said Megatron.

"Never, I shall always remain an Autobot until I am no more," said Optimus.

"Not for long Prime. Soon you will be one of us," said Megatron still holding the sphere.

He held the sphere of white electricity to Optimus' Autobot insignia. He yelled in more pain as Megatron pushed the sphere into the insignia. Megatron pulled his sword out and got ready for battle.

In the far distance, Megatron could see four Autobots. It was Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. They transformed and went up the stairs ten minutes later. When they got there, the other Decepticons retreated except for Megatron, who stood his ground. Suddenly, Megatron took a piece of rigged metal and stabbed Optimus in the chest.

"So long, but you can't save your leader," yelled Megatron behind his back.

Bumblebee blasted the chains that bonded Optimus to the stand. He removed them and went to go help Kup. Optimus got up, pulled the rest of the chains off, and walked over to Kup.

"Ratchet, are we too late?" asked Optimus as Ratchet kneeled down to examine Kup.

"No, but we are losing him, and there is nothing I can do for him here," he said taking the Energon knife from Kup's Spark. "I need to examine you. Lay down on the stand, and I will fix you."

Optimus did as he was told. Ratchet came over and examined Optimus' wounds. He took a pair of pliers and grabbed hold of the metal shard.

"You may feel a lot of pain sir. The sides are very jagged. It may even take a while to get it out," said Ratchet looking at the shard.

"Whatever you need to do old friend, I will accept," answered Optimus.

Ratchet pulled and the shard wouldn't move. He could see the pain on his leader's face. Ratchet took out his knife and tried to cut the shard out. That barely worked. Then he tried to pull the shard out, and it moved three inches out. Ratchet pulled harder and the shard came out. Optimus tried not to scream out in pain out loud.

"It can't be," said Ratchet in shock.

"What is it?" asked Brawn.

"We need to quickly get some Energon. Optimus has been infected with poison from the blade of Solus Prime," said Ratchet. "Blurr, do you come in. We need Energon fast. Bring it to the Sacrifice Stand, and hurry."

"Sure thing Ratchet, but why?" asked Blurr.

"I will explain everything later, just go now."

"Sure thing, be there in six minutes or less."

"Beep, beep, blurp," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, didn't you hear Ratchet. Optimus has been infected with the poison from the very blade of Solus Prime," said Ironhide.

"Beep, beep, blurp, bleep," said Bumblebee.

"What do you mean Optimus is fading? The poison shouldn't have taken affect yet," said Brawn looking at Optimus. "Ratchet, quick, Optimus is fading. What is happening to him?"

"By the Allspark, Optimus is…. the poison is spreading faster to his Spark," said Ratchet.

Thirty seconds later, Blurr showed up. Ratchet took the Energon and put it into a vile. This vile was then connected to a needle. The medic inserted the needle into the wound, and put the Energon into the weak leader. Just then, Optimus came back to full conscious.

"Sir, welcome back to the world of moving parts, I was successful, but barely," said Ratchet. "I saw that you have been poisoned with the blade of Solus Prime. The Energon I injected into you won't be enough. I need to get you to Sick Bay and fast, before it's too late."

"Understood, Autobots roll out," said Optimus.

Blurr was already at Sick Bay after he delivered the Energon. In the far distance, he could see the Autobots heading back.

They all walked back. Optimus was carrying Kup. In thirty minutes, they were back at Sick Bay. Blurr went over to his comrade. He began to cry when Optimus told him his condition. Optimus then walked away, but fell to the ground.

Optimus woke up and looked to his right to see Kup. Blurr was still next to him. Optimus removed the tubes and wires, and went over to Kup and Blurr.

"I tried my best to save him, but Megatron did too much damage," said Optimus in a weak voice.

"Sir, what are you doing? You suppose to be recovering from your injuries," said Blurr.

"He's right Prime, you need time to heal," said Wheelie walking the room with Rodimus Prime.

Rodimus went over and looked at Kup's life meter. It was almost completely flat. Red Alert came in twenty minutes later, to check on the poison in Optimus' systems. Then he went over to Kup. He was slipping away fast, and soon he was gone.

"Blurr, we did everything that we can for him, but it wasn't enough. Starscream had put an Energon knife into his Spark, and now he's gone," said Rodimus getting the hint from Red Alert.

"No, he can't be, it just isn't true," whispered Blurr. "Come on Wheelie; let's go take Kup to Primus. He is the only one that can reignite a Transformer's Spark."

"Sure thing Blurr, but let's hurry before they are in fury," whispered back Wheelie.


	3. revived

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Ok chapter 3 is now up. I already made these last year and the beginning of this year. Warnings and characters in 1st chapter.

Later that night, the two of them took Kup's lifeless husk and went to Primus; the very core of Cybertron. At the core, there was a sphere of light.

"I am Primus, before Cybertron was, I was," said the sphere.

"I am Blurr, and this is Wheelie. We came to see if you can bring life back to our friend," said Blurr.

"Hmm, bring him forth. I shall do as you request," said Primus.

Blurr brought Kup forward and placed him on the ground. Blurr went back to Wheelie. A blinding flash of light covered Kup's body. When the light was gone, Kup stood up and looked around.

"By the Allspark, where am I?" asked Kup. "Where is Prime, did he survive?"

"He survived, but you didn't. That is why we brought you to Primus. He is nice to give you life again," said Wheelie while hugging him.

"So, this is the Allspark right? Am I dead?" asked Kup.

"No, you were dead, but Primus brought you back to us," said Blurr also going over to Kup.

"Blurr…do you come in…. This is …. Rod….Prime…return ….quickly," said Rodimus Prime.

"Will do commander; come on guys, and let's return to base. Something's wrong, and thanks Primus sir for helping us bring Kup back," said Blurr.

When they returned to Sick Bay, the place was in ruin. Wheelie saw Rodimus buried under nether the rubble. He ran over and removed the rubble from Rodimus. His chest was torn up real bad. Next to him was the scientist Perceptor.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be true. Rodimus answer me, give me a clue. Please respond. I know that you aren't dead," pleaded the little robot while trying to wake him up. He went over and shook Perceptor.

"Look kid they're gone," said Kup. "Come on, let's go find the others."

They started heading west when they heard movement coming from the rubbled building. Wheelie looks back with tears in his optics. He could see Rodimus getting up with Perceptor. The two of them started walking toward the others.

"Rodimus, Perceptor! You're alive! I thought that I'll never see you again. I've been worried that you were dead," shouted Wheelie running toward them. Rodimus bent down and let Wheelie jump into his arms to hug him.

"The others are safe. They evacuated before the building collapsed under the Decepticons' heavy fire," said Perceptor. "Optimus said that he and the others were going to Autobot Meeting Hall."

Somewhere on the other side of Cybertron, the Autobots are being held captive by the Decepticons and Crookedtooth. Shockwave went over to Bumblebee. He took his Cortical Psychic Patch and hooked one end to Bumblebee's head. The other end was hooked to a screen. After a while, Shockwave unhooked Bumblebee and the screen.

"Lord Megatron, the treasure is on a planet called Jungle Planet 2 miles north of the middle of the equator between the two pillars. The pirate and his cat are in the Meeting Hall behind a crate full of ammo," he reported to his master.

"Excellent, I will go there immediately. Crookedtooth, teleport us to Autobot Meeting Hall," Megatron said to his ally. Soon the two of them were gone in a flash.

Rodimus, Wheelie, Kup, Blurr, and Perceptor stood in front of the Meeting Hall.

"Stay here. I will go find the others," said Rodimus. "I will call for backup when needed."

"But Rodimus, you are in no condition, not while we have a mission. Let Blurr go instead. He can easily dodge the others attacks with swiftness," said Wheelie.

"No, I will go alone, even in my current condition. Wheelie, I know that you are worried about me and everybody else. I have to do this. Don't worry, I promise you that I will be safe," said Rodimus looking at Wheelie.

He went inside and looked around. Bellybon thought that Rodimus was Barricade. He got ready to attack. Then, he jumped out and fired his gun. The blast hit Rodimus in his torn chest, causing more damage.

"Sorry matey, thought you were the big lug Barricade," said Bellybon.

"That is alright, where are the others? Are they here?" asked Rodimus grabbing his chest in pain. The damage was critical.

"No matey, they were taken by the Decepticons. They told me and Fishy Whiskers to hide. After the battle, I found one injured Autobot that got left behind," said Bellybon holding his cat.

He went over to a giant tarp and pulled it off. There laid Smokescreen, one of Optimus Prime's bravest soldiers. Smokescreen as badly damaged from the battle. His stomach was shredded and torn. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Crookedtooth and Megatron appeared. The wizard took down the 32 foot robot with lightning. Then, Barricade came in holding Wheelie. Rodimus got up and saw Barricade with his friend.

"Wheelie, hold on. I will come to save you. Barricade, release him," said Rodimus.

"Rodimus don't worry about me; he can't do that much damage to our friendship. You have to get Bellybon and Fishy Whiskers out of here," said Wheelie in pain as Barricade began crushing him.

"No, I will save them and you. Even if it means that I have to kill myself," said Rodimus going forward toward his little friend.

"Hand over the location of the treasure, or your little buddy here gets crushed into scrap metal," threatened Barricade crushing Wheelie again. He cried out in so much pain that it knocked him out cold.

"Fine, you want it, you got it. It is on the Jungle Planet, two miles north from the middle of the equator between the two pillars. Now, release him," said Bellybon.

"Good, but you better arrange a funeral for him, Optimus Prime, and Rodimus, Bellybon," said Megatron.

Barricade crushed Wheelie once more and threw him to the ground. Crookedtooth shocked Rodimus once again until he was knocked out. Rodimus woke up ten minutes later. He got up and went over to his friend. Rodimus picked him up and held him closely. Wheelie woke up and winced in pain.

"Rodimus are you alright, everything looks white," said the little Transformer.

"Yes, it's nothing. Only a couple major injuries, but I am more concerned about you. Can you tell me your condition?" asked Rodimus.

"My systems are badly damaged and my Spark is fading fast, because of what happened in the past," said Wheelie.

"Rodimus, I can save him," said Bellybon taking Fishy Whiskers collar.

When Rodimus put Wheelie down and his Spark went out. Bellybon put the collar on Wheelie. A beam of light shot out and went into Wheelie's Spark Chamber. His body was fixed and he was brought back to life.

"Wheelie, can you hear? Respond," said Rodimus.

Wheelie moved a bit and opened up his eyes.

"Rodimus, nothing is white anymore, but are you sure that you are alright," said Wheelie in a weak voice.

"Yes, now that that you are back," said Rodimus picking up the small robot and the two pirates. He went outside to Kup, Perceptor, and Blurr. They were all out cold on the metal ground.

"Wait here, I'm going back inside to get Smokescreen," said Rodimus putting them down.

He went back inside. He found Smokescreen and bent down next to him. Rodimus heard movement in the shadows. He got up to look around. Thunder-cracker took his bow and arrows and fired. Five of them hit Rodimus in the chest, shoulder, and stomach. He fell to one knee and looked up. Thundercracker transformed and flew off.

Rodimus picked up Smokescreen and went back outside. Kup, Perceptor, and Blurr were up and listening to Wheelie and Bellybon's story.

"I got him," said Rodimus in a defeated voice.

"Rodimus, what happened?" asked Bellybon running over to him with Wheelie.

Rodimus set Smokescreen down and leaned against the building. Perceptor came over to examine the arrows.

"Rodimus, I need to get these out. Do you trust me?" asked Perceptor.

"I do," said Rodimus.

Perceptor took hold of the first arrow and pushed it in until it came out his back. He then broke the arrowhead off and pulled the arrow out. He did this process until all of the arrows were out. Each arrow sent pain all through Rodimus. Wheelie was next to him with a worried look. Perceptor took a metal rod and heated up one end. He took the heated end and put it into each wound. Smoke came from the wounds.

"Now, I want you to just relax. It will take a while for you to heal fully," said Perceptor.

"Perceptor, quick, Smokescreen is waking up," said Blurr.

"Where am I? Optimus, is he here?" asked Smokescreen sitting up.

"No, but you need to take it easy lad. Perceptor will fix you up," said Kup. "I'm sure that he can."

The scientist came over and looked at Smokescreen. He took three hours and Smokescreen was finally fixed. Rodimus got up and walked over to the others with Wheelie.

"Rodimus, what are you doing? You are supposed to be recovering," said Bellybon.

"I know, but I can sense something coming our way," said Rodimus picking up Wheelie and putting him on his shoulder.

Rodimus walked forward and looked out in the distance. There, far out was the Decepticons bringing the Autobots. Megatron was on Tidal Wave and was holding Optimus by his neck tightly. Optimus tried to loosen Megatron's grip, but nothing happened.

"The Autobots are coming, but they look hurt," said Rodimus.

"What, that is highly unlikely," said Perceptor.

"Then come see yourself," said Rodimus pointing out where they are.

"By the Allspark it is them, but I don't see Bumblebee," said Perceptor walking over next to his comrades.

Twenty minutes later, the Decepticons stood before the Autobots that weren't held captive. Optimus was still struggled for air.

"As you can see, we are here to return your Autobot allies back to you. We have extracted the information we needed. Mostly from your leader," said Megatron still choking Optimus to death. "Decepticons, return the Autobots the way that we Decepticons do it."

They all threw the Autobots toward Bellybon, Blurr, Kup, Perceptor, Rodimus, Wheelie, and Smokescreen. Optimus was the last one. Megatron's way was horrifying. He released Optimus and put his blaster to his back, and his sword went right through Optimus. He fell to the ground. There was spilt Energon on the ground. The Decepticons left the Autobots to rust.

"Optimus, get up. We need you," said Smokescreen flipping Optimus over.

Rodimus put Wheelie down and ran over to his leader. Energon slowly leaked from the wound.

"Rodimus, we must get our comrades and leader inside to be fixed," said Kup hauling Ratchet inside the Meeting Hall.


	4. The horror of truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy. Warnings and characters in first chapter.

Rodimus nodded and took Optimus Prime into the building. He set Optimus down and made a slab. He put Optimus on it. Ratchet, who was hardly hurt, went over to the two of them. He looked at the wound and sighed.

"It's a close call. I may be able to fix him, but the poison is spreading more quickly," said Ratchet. "I need to work fast, but I have others to fix."

"Don't worry Ratchet, Red Alert, Perceptor, and I can handle them. You work on Optimus," said Wheeljack getting up. Ratchet nodded in agreement and went over to Wheeljack.

"I trust you to do this," said Ratchet.

"I know," said Wheeljack.

The medic went back over to Optimus and started working. It took thirty-nine hours straight, when Ratchet was finally finished.

"I have extracted the rest of the poison and sealed the wound, but it caused major damage," said Ratchet to Rodimus. "I will bring him out of stasis in nine days."

He went over and started to work on the others that still needed fixing. When the nine days were up, Ratchet brought Optimus out of stasis. It took ten minutes for Optimus to wake up.

"Where am I?" asked Optimus sitting up.

"Don't worry, you are at Autobot Meeting Hall," said Rodimus. "But can you tell us what Megatron did to you?"

"He put me in this torture devise until I told him everything he wanted to know," said Optimus. "I wouldn't tell him anything, so he had Shockwave turn on the machine to the highest level. I have never felt so much pain before. Next thing that I know, there is a poison blade in my Spark. I saw Thundercracker with his bow and arrows. He shot me seven times, before I heard the Decepticons' plan."

"What plan?" asked Rodimus.

"To use Bumblebee as a lab experiment, and there was nothing I could do. I tried to fight back, but I was too weak. Megatron grabbed hold of me and choked me until I was free from his grasp at the front of Autobot Meeting Hall," said Optimus.

"Rodimus, what is going to happen to Bumblebee?" asked Bellybon.

"He is going to be turned into a lab experiment," said Rodimus in anger and sorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED …

Next book: Does Optimus become a Decepticon forever? Does Bumblebee survive being a lab experiment? What will the next tragedy be? Find out in book 2 The Lab Experiment. It will make you keep reading.

A/N: Ok I know that this was short. Believe my on Word Document for all 7 stories I got so far is 82 pages with a 14 as the font. I will have the next book up soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that. It depends on how much my processor hurts after the test and pantomime performance. Until next time.


End file.
